Mrs Sexy and Dr Handsome
by MurdockianQueen
Summary: Chuck and Sarah find themselves in a little bit of a predicament...


I don't own any of these characters, and if I did, I probably wouldn't be able to do them the justice that was done to them in the show.

Enjoy my random little tidbit of fic!

"Well, I guess this is one way to start a mission." Chuck turned his head as sideways as it could go without turning his body with it to glance at his wife sitting directly behind him. Sarah ignored him as her eyes darted around the room, searching for any escape from their confinements.

The couple were sitting back to back on two small chairs in a dimly lit room with no windows. Sarah's right hand was handcuffed to Chuck's left, and his right to her left, while their feet were restrained in the same manner.

"Maybe we finally got in too deep." Chuck considered his own words for a second, and his body went limp in thought. Sarah ignored him again and continued searching.

"Too deep? we always managed to figure it out before..." He repeated himself, and Sarah finally responded by squeezing his hand with one of hers and shaking her head.

"We aren't in too deep, Chuck." She reassured him, "There's a way out of this, we just need to find it." Chuck began looking with her, but his mind soon wandered to before they had gotten into this mess.

It was supposed to have been an easy mission, just retrieving some stolen money and returning it to a bank where it belonged. They had even left Casey and Morgan in the van, sneaking into the mansion by way of the party going on inside it. Rudely interrupted by the bodyguards after almost making it to the money, they had been forced to duke it out in a fight that Chuck longed to forget. Somehow, they had lost, and had ended up tied together in the basement.

Chuck had nearly finished his depressing flashback when Sarah's head popped up.

"Got it." They both turned their heads as towards each other as they could, and she began whispering in his ear.

"Wow. Y'know, it's just so crazy that it might work! It sounds like an idea that Morgan would have. Probably from some spy show we watched one time at three in the morning. Hey," Chuck sat back for a moment, "We would be pretty good in a spy show. You would be the super silent and sexy one, and I'd be the tall, dark, and handso-"

"Shhh!" Sarah shushed her husband and nodded towards the door, where the clomp of heavy boots was approaching. "Are you ready, Chuck?"

"No."

"On my mark."

"Let's do this." Chuck's face formed one of grim determination, but fell back to normal after a few seconds. He glanced at his wife, a question in his eyes.  
"Ready?"

Sarah just stared at the door.

"Set?"

Still no answer.

A final word formed on Chucks lips, and he silently mouthed it, watching Sarah. He heard a click of a doorknob, and Sarah finished his thought loudly.

"GO!" Chuck's eyes went out of focus as he flashed, and the couple stood and propelled themselves away from their seats, falling into a two-person cartwheel towards the door. They kicked the bodyguard in the face during their landing, and he fell to the floor, down for the count.

"I can't believe that worked! We COULD be in a spy show!... But... What now?" He glanced around.

"Help me get closer to this guy." The two of them proceeded to shuffle around so Sarah could look down at the man. Her eyes darted up and down him for several seconds, and then they seemed to find what they wanted. "Chuck, I need to lean down to him."

"What? What do you mean? I'm not a contortionist!"

"Just wrap your arms around me."

"But you're behind me, how can I-"

"Just do it Chuck, I hear people coming!"

"OK, OK, I'm going, I'm going!" Chuck put his arms behind him, her wrists' guiding his, and as he bent backwards at her pull she reached down and came back up as quickly, her right hand clenching a small paperclip. When Chuck saw what she was holding, he sighed, "So this guy doesn't have the keys on him, but he manages to have a paperclip?! Classic. We really should in a spy show."

"Now wrap your left hand back." Chuck did as he was told without complaining this time, and she brought the now half straight paperclip towards her left handcuff, and began picking its lock.

"I just wish I could see what's going on. I'm tired of always having my back on things. Literally." Chuck turned as far as possible and still could only get a glimpse of her at work. He tried once more, and made a final jerk, which only unbalanced them and he fell forward onto his face, bringing her down with him.

"Chuck!" He could hear Sarah's angry voice, though it was slightly muffled due to half his face being pressed against the floor. She yanked her arm around, still in her laying position on his back, making him more uncomfortable than ever, and began working at the lock again. "About what you said before, I think you're more of the clumsy one who almost ruins everything but ends up being saved by the sexy one." She stated exasperatedly, easing his pain by releasing her hand back after a quiet click. He said nothing as he pulled his right hand forward in relief. "Now you've got to get us standing again."

"And how do you propose I do that, Mrs. Sexy?"

The obvious hint of amused sarcasm in her voice couldn't hide itself when she answered, "Why don't you do a one-handed push up to stand us up, Dr. Tall, Dark, and Handsome?" Chuck sat in silence again for a moment, then began attempting to push himself up with his single hand. Sarah felt the movement, and quickly added, "Chuck, you can't possibly think-" She cut herself off with a small gasp as they both seemed to fly for a moment, until they were both back-to-back in the same standing position as before.

"Aha! And you thought I couldn't do it!" Chuck beamed to the back wall of the room.

"Well... good job, Chuck." She sounded a little guilty, and hastily said, "Now lean back so I can get our feet."

"Why our feet? What about our other hands?"

"Chuck..."

"Fine, fine!" Chuck obeyed, and the room fell silent except for the scratching noise the paperclip was making. Chuck stiffened when he heard noises from outside of the room. "Sarah... I think someone's coming to check on our sleeping friend here..."

They both paused as the noise became clear and revealed itself to be footsteps. They had a split second to react as the door was flung open again, another man behind it, bewildered at the sight before him. He swung his fist at Sarah, right as she leaned back on Chuck, who leaned forward so the punch flew above her. He quickly straightened up again, propelling her and her left fist back at the man, who fell to the ground next to his buddy.

Chuck leaned backward so Sarah could finish picking the lock. "We better hurry, I doubt they're gonna keep coming down one by one to make it easy for us."

"There." Another soft click let Chuck know that he could move his right foot away from Sarah's left. She didn't move upward, however, and Chuck stayed in his limbo position so she could go to work on their other feet.

Again, a few moments passed in silence, and again, Chuck stiffened when he heard more footsteps. "They're getting faster! And I'm pretty sure that's more than one person... hurry, Sarah!"

"I know, I know!" A third click sounded and they stood up straight just in time for a group of five men to turn the corner of the hall outside and see them.

The first man charged in, his fists swinging wildly. Chuck felt Sarah fall back on him like before, and he did what he had done before, pushing her back up, and feeling the force of her punch knock the guy over. What was unexpected was the sudden weight that dragged him to the ground. He saw the paperclip fly past him and land several feet away. In all the noise and commotion, he managed to sit up, but by the time he had pulled an unconscious wife onto his lap, he had seven guns trained directly at his face.

"Gentlemen... nice to see you again!" Chuck slowly raised his hands into the air, his mind racing. 'Keep 'em talking... stall...', He thought, glancing back down to a dead looking Sarah with a bloody lip.

"Looky what we got here... how cute!" One of the men scoffed at them, slightly loosening the grip on his firearm. His friends joined in his snickers, and he continued, "Ickle wifie fainted into her strong husband's arms, didn't she?"

Chuck sat for a moment, and finally voiced his confusion, "What?"

"She couldn't handle the big scary men runnin' in!" The group's laughter got louder.

"What?" Chuck asked again, becoming more confused each second.

"But we'll take care of her, she don' need to worry!" Another man spoke, and the guffawing echoed around the room, the big guys' all clutching their chests.

"Excuse me?" Chuck's eyebrows narrowed.

"You heard us! We's gonna take 'CARE' of her... we'll fix her up pretty!" A third man spoke, and a fourth joined in,

"You'll get her back, soon as we're finished!" The shrieking laughter was terrible to hear, but Chuck only began to get angry when he saw the greedy looks in their eyes.

"And just WHAT will you be doing with her?" His ears began to turn red.

"Nothin' But a little party, maybe have her model for us! I don't think we've seen enough of her 'sexy'," He said the words slowly and with enthusiasm, "body just yet-"

"What did you just call her?!" Chucks ears became brighter, and his eyes popped in anger.

"What, protective of your ickle wifie?! Don't like us to call her what she is? Sexy?!" The fourth man spoke again. He was soon joined by the others,

"Sex-y!"

"SEXY!"

"See-xyy...!"

"SE-" The men were all silenced at once, with a shout from Chuck,

"STOP! That's it! You guys are going down!" Chuck burst out in his anger, and it was followed by quiet, until all at once, they began to shriek ever harder with laughter. Chuck stared at them, used to not being taken seriously, and began to get to his feet, pulling Sarah's right hand with his left, "Oh, so you don't believe me? No on-"

"YOU?!" The first man said between guffaws, tears wetting the corners of his eyes. "You, just you, is gonna take us all down?!" He fell silent, shaking with laughter.

"Are you listening to me? I said No one but m-" Chuck was cut of by another man,

"Don't he think he's somethin'!"

"No one but me calls m-" he stood up straighter, seeing all of their guns held loosely at their sides.

"He's gonna take us all out!" Sarah stirred slightly at Chuck's feet, a movement unnoticed by everyone but himself.

He patiently began again, "No one but me calls my wif-" but was interrupted again,

"'Hurry! Run for cover!" The laughing ensued harder then ever, and Chuck finally made his move.

"I SAID," finished with their interruptions, he fell down onto one hand and foot, sweeping with his other foot three of the men off their feet, painful amusement still stuck on their faces, mixing with surprise. "NO ONE," The others began to realize what had just happened, "BUT ME," he picked up a pair of open handcuffs off the ground, flinging them towards one of them, who ducked, only for it to hit the unsuspecting man behind him in the head. "CALLS," the three men still standing advanced toward him, stupidly not pointing their guns at him, giving him time to reach the gun of a dazed guard on the ground, pick it up, and throw it, hitting his mark when the third guy went down with a thump, "MY," He upercutted goon number two, who fell down on top of the three trying to get back up, "WIFE," Chuck finally turned to face the last man, only to freeze, and look down the barrel of a pistol an inch away from his face.

"SEXY!" As soon as the gun had been on him, it was flying across the room, and in place of an ugly man, a beautiful woman with a slightly bloodied lip stood before him.

"Well, look who finally decided to wake up!" Chuck was breathing rather loudly, having just taken out six men with his left hand cuffed to an unconscious woman. He and Sarah walked across the room, and he grabbed the paperclip off of the ground, flashing and picking the lock, to his wife's pleasant surprise. "It seems to me that you were wrong, Mrs. Sexy," the handcuff clicked, and husband and wife separated and began to tie up the seven dazed men on the ground.

"And how is that, Dr. Handsome?"

"This time, YOU were the one who messed up and almost," he used their previous handcuffs to imprison the goons, "ruined everything, but Tall, Dark, and Handsome saved you like a damsel in distress." The smug look on his face was priceless, and the two of them proceeded to head out the door, turning down the hall to the big steel safe, cracking it, and grabbing the black bags they had been halfway through packing.

"But then, we'd still be stuck in there if I hadn't saved you at the last second." They finished filling the bags and began to sneak out of the mansion.

"And how many guys had I managed to take out before then again?" Sarah didn't have a chance to reply because she turned the corner and ran into Casey.

"What took you so long?!" He hissed, and the three of them went on their way out of the building.

"We got held up." Sarah whispered back, and Chuck added,

"But I fixed it." He got an elbow from his wife in the stomach, and they were silent for the rest of the trip back to the van.

"Wait." Sarah pulled Chuck's hand, preventing him from hopping into the van, and leaving them alone as Casey loaded the money. Chuck looked a little scared, but his face softened when he saw hers. "Chuck... thanks."

"It's no big d-" Chuck was interrupted for the thousandth time that day, but his popping eyes closed as her lips cascaded into his own, and her hand on his collar loosened as he wrapped his arms around her.

A few glorious moments passed, and the van started, its door opening and Morgan's awkward silence filling the air.

"Uh... guys? We're ready to go..."

Husband and wife slightly broke apart in order to hop into the van, where they continued on as before. Morgan tried to start a conversation, but no one wanted to talk to him, so he fell into silence again, leaving Chuck to his own little heaven, as he stopped kissing Sarah to say,

"Mrs. Sexy."

"Dr. Handsome."

So yeah. Hope you liked it :)

Review if you have any advice for improvement!


End file.
